This invention relates to a package opening cutter used to open a carton, particularly a package in which a plurality of pieces of merchandise are packaged.
Generally, a plurality of pieces of merchandise are packaged in a carton and sorted in a distribution stage according to order amounts by opening the carton, and are then dispatched. At a retail store, the carton is opened and the merchandise is taken out and displayed.
At large stores, to save manpower, a business method is sometimes adopted in which instead of displaying all the goods, cartons are stacked with their top open to give people an impression that they are sold at low prices.
For such purpose, tops of cartons are frequently cut and opened. If the top of a carton 81 is opened with an ordinary cutter 82 as in FIG. 11, there is a fear that the cutter may damage the merchandise S inside. Also a worker may get injured due to a slip of his hand. Further, it is difficult to cleanly cut and open packages.
The applicant has proposed a cutter, as disclosed in JP patent publication 2001-322615.
The cutter makes it possible to accurately cut along corners of a carton without damaging the merchandise inside while ensuring safety of work and to improve work efficiency.
But when the package opening cutter is used repeatedly, due to a thrust acting on the cutting edge, a cutter clamping body (hereinafter simply referred to as a clamp body) tends to come out of a cutter retaining portion (hereinafter simply referred to as a retaining portion.
An object of this invention is to provide a package opening cutter in which the cutter will never come out of the retaining portion together with the clamp body even after repeated use without impairing advantages of the package opening cutter.